


Face Me

by fallenice



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenice/pseuds/fallenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstage Sex after a particularly sexed up performance of Face Down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Riri and Andi XD. Written after a particularly sexed up performance of Face Down (I actually can't remember which). Located in my tweetlonger account again. Also, unbetaed.

Ohno leaves first, followed by Sho and then Aiba. When the door slams shut, Jun pins Nino to the wall and kisses his neck greedily. Blindly, Nino reaches for the door, locks it and prays that it is late enough that there is no one using the rooms near them or walking down the corridors outside the room. 

Nino has been expecting Jun ever since they stepped off the stage that night, so he doesn't bother with any preamble and grabs a fistful of Jun's shirt to yank it over his head. Jun moves away from Nino a little for the shirt to come off and continues his assault on Nino's flesh, this time pulling the collar of Nino's shirt wide enough to reveal his collar bones fully. They have work tomorrow, so he can't mark, but he lets his teeth draw red lines on Nino's collar bone, delighting in the way Nino trembles against him. He stretches the top further, hearing it tear as he mouths the joint between Nino's shoulder and his arm. 

"Can't you least let me take off my clothes properly," Nino comments, fingers tapping to the beat of Face Down on Jun's lower back muscles. 

"What for," Jun says into Nino's skin and stretches the shirt further such that it rips into two, "Done."

Nino can't stop the pleased throaty noise escaping his lips.

Jun continues licking his way down Nino's now bare torso, making sure to pay extra attention to Nino's nipples. Nino moans at the way Jun's tongue swirls around his nipples and he almost screams when Jun decides that it is appropriate to /bite/ on one of them. Jun, knowing full well what he is doing, looks upwards to Nino, eyes sparkling in victory. 

"You really should stop biting your lips," Jun comments, and Nino releases his lips (he hasn't even noticed that he has been biting on it until Jun mentioned it) and Jun smirks at him. Nino rolls his eyes in response. 

While sucking at Nino's bellybutton, Jun pulls Nino's pants off, dragging his brightly coloured boxer shorts along with it.

"Were you waiting for this," Jun asks, smug, when he finds Nino hard and waiting.

"Shut up and suck."

"Bossy, aren't you?" Jun says, as he licks his tongue in anticipation. Nino wants that tongue on him now. "Maybe I should leave you with your hand tonight."

"Then I will leave you with yours then," Nino replies immediately, hands migrating upwards from Jun's midback to his head and pushes Jun downwards, in between his own knees. Nino leans in, letting his hardness rub against Jun's sealed lips, trying to tempt them to open. The pre come on his cock decorates Jun's lips and the sight of it makes Nino rubs on them even more fervently and wants Jun's mouth on him even more. 

Jun looks up, he is not going to open his mouth until Nino begs and he knows that Nino will today because he has seen the way Nino looked at him after the performance. Nino, on the other hand, doesn't want to be the one begging today because he knows how he looks tonight. He knows that Jun has been staring at him from the corner of his eye throughout the performance and watching him like a predator ever since they returned from the stage. Sneakily. Nino wriggles his foot such that it gets into contact with Jun's thighs. His feet follows the line of Jun's clothed thighs to his arousal and rubs at it with his feet. Jun, more occupied with touching Nino's thighs to get him to beg has not noticed Nino's foot and gasps out loud at the first contact.

It's Nino's turn to smirk this time as he shoves his cock into Jun's open mouth. Jun, despite being annoyed at Nino, can't help but suck at it. Nino, very pleased with himself, pulls at Jun's hair to encourage him to continue doing whatever he is doing with his mouth. Jun, liking the way Nino's cock fills his mouth and the way it gets bigger the more he hollows his cheek and rolls his tongue around it. He decides to shelve his protests for later as he takes in even more of Nino, using his hands on the parts of Nino that he can't take in and hums while giving the friction Nino desires. 

A particularly hard suck Nino's erection causes him to come inside Jun's mouth, grip on Jun's hair so tight that when Nino finally releases the hold, he can find strands of hair on in his palm. Jun swallows everything in a loud audible gulp and stands up, shakily after being on his knees for some time. His lips finds Nino's and they kiss, tongues meeting in a wet dance. Nino has not completely returned from his post-climatic bliss to fight with Jun, so he just lets Jun take over, vaguely registering his own taste on Jun's tongue at the back of his mind. 

As Nino recovers from his high, he takes the chance to push Jun onto the floor of the dressing room. 

"What should I do to you?" Nino says as their lips parted, placing his hand on the dent on Jun's trousers. Now _he_ has the advantage.


End file.
